


A Pair

by Laceybelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Romance, Soldiers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceybelle/pseuds/Laceybelle
Summary: "You and I, we can take on the world"





	

The first time he laid eyes on her, he felt the slightest spark of humanity. 

It both intrigued and disturbed him. He was not used to human emotion. He did not know what to do. So, he watched her. He analyzed all her mannerisms. She was a lot like him. She stood stock still. Her brown eyes were dull, observing her surroundings, just as he did.   
She to watched him. She took note of his stance, to see if he was a threat. She quickly decided he was no threat to her, yet. He was standing off to the side, behind his handlers. He appeared relaxed, but she knew better. She knew he could strike any moment if he decided she was a threat. 

She had heard of him. All of hydra knew who he was. The Winter Soldier. The most lethal soldier Hydra had to offer. He was only sent on the most imperative missions. She could not help but feel jealous. She wanted to be as useful. But she to had carved out a name for herself in the Hydra ranks. She had many kills under her belt and infiltration missions achieved successfully. She was only one notch below him, and the Elite Death Squad. Quite the accomplishment, if she did say so herself. 

She sighed when her handlers turned to her. She knew why she was here. She was to learn from the Winter Soldier. More than combat skills. She was to learn how to be subordinate and ‘learn how to play nice with others’. 

The Winter Soldier was going to be her mentor. 

“Viper is extremely well versed in hand to hand combat as well as handling a knife. Her skills with guns are acceptable and her ability to gain information is unmatched. She will be a good match for the Winter Soldier.” Her handlers assured the officers in the room.

Colonel Karpov slanted his head slightly as he studied her. “She is known for killing her allies while on missions. She is hard to control. She does not obey orders and acts on her own. The Asset will break her in the end.” He promised. 

Her handlers nodded at his words. “That is what we are wanting. She always completes the mission, but without fail there are Hydra casualties. Hydra is wanting to grow, we cannot have her impending that.” They glare over at her. She had half the mind to shrug. The agents they always sent her along with were clueless. They got in her way. She had a mission and was told to complete it. So, she did. Every time. It is not her fault those morons got in her way. A few sacrifices for the greater good. They never saw it that way. It did not matter how many beatings she earned for her actions. It did not matter how many times they wiped her mind. She always did the same. 

They were hoping under the Winter Soldiers tutelage, and watchful eye, she would not cause grief. Otherwise she would have to go to the Cryostasis chambers. That would be a waste of an weapon.   
“He will be able to handle her.” The Winter Soldiers handlers promised. 

Viper’s handlers gave her a shove in his direction. Eyes that were dull before, lit with a spark as they stared into dull grey. Her face pinched, and her body was tense as she strode over. She stopped mere inches in front of his imposing frame. Everything about him screamed power. His size, and especially his infamous left arm.   
He stared down at her impassively. His posture remained relaxed yet alert. He appeared unimpressed. She sneered. Her right hand blurred forward, intending to strike him in his pretty boy face. Nothing about his expression and posture changed, yet his left hand easily caught her wrist. They stayed like that for a second that seemed much longer, before he struck her in the chest. She flew back before she caught herself and rolled back to her feet. 

He remained expressionless while she fumed. He would not break her. She went to leap forward, before Colonel Karpov spoke out, “Contain her Asset, and bring her to the lab for electroshock therapy.” The Winter Soldier gave a single nod. Arms were quickly wrapped around her before she was tossed to the floor. She tried to struggle under his weight. But it was futile. He made a quick movement before her world went black. 

When she gained consciousness, she was strapped down on a gurney. And right by her head was that fucking machine. She didn’t even know what it was. All she knew was it caused her a great deal of pain, and made her mind feel like molasses for days. She hated it. A nameless scientist stepped up to her side and shoved a plastic mouth guard in her mouth. Her heart rate picked up along with her breathing. She tried taking deep breathes, but it didn’t do any good.  
It never did. 

He heard her screams. They were horrific. He turned his head, listening to her agony. He wanted to rush in there, and stop what they were doing to her. He didn’t understand it. He felt a dull throbbing in his temples. 

“She will be easier for you to deal with and train now. She will be more compliant.” A nameless officer spoke to him. He just gave a single nod. He would be her glorified babysitter. He was unimpressed but he understood the need. She may have been skilled and useful to Hydra but she was incredibly volatile. That was unacceptable for a Hydra soldier. He would turn her into a suitable soldier. It was his mission, after all. He has never failed a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I have given writing a go. I used to be so passionate about it. I had dreams and ambitions of being a author. I loved getting lost in my imagination and creating worlds. But life happened. And I lost that.  
> As I have said, I have not written creatively in YEARS. I have decided to try to ignite that passion again. In September I was diagnosed with Melanoma (Getting deep quick :p), and I'm only in my early 20's. I don't tan in tanning beds or spend much time in the sun. It was just unfortunate that I got it. And I have decided I need to do what makes me happy and take life back instead of going through the motions.   
> So I'm committing to writing again. Even though my writing skills are very rusty haha! All mistakes are my own, I did not have it beta'd. Do not have one. If anyone would be willing, I would greatly appreciate it!  
> Please let me know what you think so far. It is a short introductory chapter. I have a plan as to where it is all going. And I have written Viper the way I have on purpose. So if there are questions, feel free. I will answer without ruining everything haha.   
> Happy holidays!!!


End file.
